This invention relates to a catalyst suitable for use in producing aromatic nitriles by catalytic reaction of a gas mixture containing an alkyl-substituted aromatic compound, ammonia, and oxygen or a gas containing molecular oxygen over such catalyst and a process for producing aromatic nitriles using the catalyst.